Waking Up is a Pain
by Commander Fiction
Summary: a.k.a. 5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim. Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy pairing, duhh. Set during the five year mission. Title explains it all. Jim/Bones pairing/friendship. Whump. Live Long and Prosper. Rated T because I'm paranoid and for mild language. Now Complete. Enjoy!
1. Lost

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 1: Lost**

Bones is sound asleep, it's three in the morning, he should be sound asleep. Well, until a very inconsiderate blond decides to bang on his door. At first the infuriated Doctor just growls, they're in a flying spaceship for crying out loud! Can he please just get a full night's rest?

As he tries to ignore it, bringing the pillow down around his ears, the knocking consists.

"Bones please open up! Please Bones…" The voice pleads outside his door.

The Doctor rolls his eyes and barks, "Go away Jim!"

"But Bones…please I just, I don't…Bones?" Jim stammers, his voice sounding shaken and scared.

"Ugh." Bones moans and gets up, the kid sounds like he's a walking panic attack about to happen.

The Doctor makes his way to the door, avoiding the piles of papers he needs to sign and any electronics lying around as well. With a huff he opens the door to reveal a sweaty Jim. Bones looks into the blond's eyes, seeing true fear gleaming in them.

"Damn it Jim." Bones breathes, bringing the kid into a hug.

Jim releases a pant, his chest heaving against the Doctor's in an un-rhythmic fashion.

"Calm down kid, it's not the end of the world." Bones reassures, stroking the sticky golden hair nestled underneath his chin, "When's the last time you bathed by the way? You smell like a rotting tribble."

Jim chuckles loudly, giving him a playful punch, "Shut up Bones."

"Hey, I'm not the one who woke you up by pounding on their door at three in the morning." Bones points out, peeling apart from the kid.

Jim smiles shyly, almost embarrassed, "Yeah sorry about that…"

Bones offers a soft smile, bringing the kid inside of his room, "It's alright Jim, I'm used to it."

"Yeah, jeez those academy days huh? Only then we actually bunked in the same room, now… now I'm…" Jim laughs but trails off, his eyes becoming distant and haunted.

"But now I'm Chief Medical Officer and you're Captain of a starship. Boy things don't seem to change much around here." Bones chuckles seating Jim down on the bed and plopping down beside him.

"No, no they don't." Jim replies slowly, shoulders hunched over in defeat.

Bones sees the kid's emotions getting the best of him. So much weight, so much responsibility on such a young man, it isn't fair.

The Doctor sighs, Jim looks like a small boy, lost in the world, tangled up in the chaos of adulthood, too young to be Captain.

"So what was it this time?" Bones asks, laying down, followed by Jim who snuggles up against his side.

"It was the Bridge…everyone just…they were gone…" Jim says, spacing out, his body shivering at the thoughts.

Bones wraps an arm around him, comforting the reckless blond.

"I tried Bones…I really did, I just couldn't…" Jim chokes, getting himself all worked up.

Bones shuts his eyes; placing a hand in Jim's hair and stroking it gently, feeling the younger man relax underneath his fingertips. The Captain releases an overwhelmed sigh and sinks into the Doctor's touch, letting it consume him. Jim calms completely, his expression emotionless and void of pain.

The Doctor doesn't move, he just lets the distressed Captain fall asleep on top of him, slipping into a fitful slumber. The blond's mouth parts open, drool slowly rolling out of his cracked lips. Bones does an eye roll, feeling his white shirt slowly become wet.

"Seriously Jim?" Bones whispers, glaring down at his sleeping friend.

"If I didn't love you where would you be Jim? Without me where would you be?" Bones wonders, brushing the golden hair back, feeling the softness of each hair.

Jim Kirk would be lost.


	2. Sleep

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 2: Sleep**

Jim tosses and turns, his breathing becoming more and more rapid. Eventually he has the sheets on the floor, his body covered in greasy hot sweat. Golden hair is sticking up in all sorts of directions and his limbs are sprawled out across the bed.

He's still asleep when there's a loud banging on the door and sounds of rambling outside. But Jim sleeps through it, moaning only slightly when the door swooshes open to reveal an angry Doctor.

Bones steps into the room and comes beside Jim, the reason for him being here.

"Jim wake up god damn it." Bones growls, shaking the feverish kid awake.

Jim leaps up, smacking Bones' hands away, "Jeez Jim, cut it out."

"Oh, Bones, thank god." Jim releases a sigh, sinking into the mattress.

Bones studies his features, seeing the tension leave from the younger man's face, "You're over due for a medical checkup." He explains and Jim snorts, glancing at the time.

"Bones, it's four in the morning, can we do it sometime later?" Jim exclaims, leaning back into his pillow, his chest heaving a pant and Bones stares down at his Captain's abs, freezing up slightly.

"Bones, you're staring." Jim points out, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Jim, I just, I couldn't sleep." Bones admits with a sigh and Jim's face softens up.

"Is that why you're really here?" Jim questions and Bones gives a defeated nod, "Thought so, nobody has medical checkups at four in the morning, overdue my ass." Jim adds with a loveable smirk.

Bones doesn't look up, simply hunches his shoulders.

Instinctually Jim grips Bones by the collar of his shirt and drags him down onto his bed so they can sit in front of each other. Jim then leans towards him, pressing his forehead down onto Bones'. He then places his hands on the back of the Doctor's head, feeling the lush brown hair underneath his fingers. Bones closes his eyes, gripping Jim by the shoulders.

"It's alright to admit your fears." Jim murmurs gently to him.

Bones chuckles, "Usually I'm the one reassuring your sorry ass."

"I guess it's my turn to return the favor." Jim tells him, giving a lopsided grin.

Bones smiles back, feeling Jim's hot breath against his cheek, "You feel feverish."

"God damn it Bones, can you quit being a Doctor for at least one minute?" Jim exclaims as Bones sits upright and presses his hand against his burning forehead.

"Jim you're running a high temp." Bones states, starting to feel Jim's cheeks as well.

Jim scolds, rolling his eyes, "I'm fine Bones, just a nightmare."

"Again?" Bones inquires, seeing pain in Jim's feverish eyes.

"Yeah, but its okay. I'm okay." The blond replies, gazing into Bones' endless eyes.

Bones stares back, seeing the universe within those blue marbles. So pure, so innocent, how can anyone look away?

"Well, since I'm not sleeping anytime soon and neither are you, care to join me for some early morning coffee?" Jim asks, jumping off the bed and arching his back, muscles flexing in his stretch.

Bones gathers to his feet, popping his neck, "Sure, why not?"

Jim's lips curve into a smile, "Alright, let's go."

"Uhh, shouldn't you put on a shirt? And maybe some pants." Bones states and the blond glances down, seeing the fact that he's only wearing a pair of white boxers.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot." Jim mumbles and pulls on some sweats along with his ragged golden uniform.

Bones just laughs as Jim struggles to get his arms in and almost stumbles over while slipping on some socks.

"You are just about the most uncoordinated person on this ship." Bones chuckles and Jim gives him a glare, brows furrowing together.

"Whatever Bones, let's just get some coffee before we run into that pointy-eared bastard. He'll run our ears off about how illogical it is for us to be up at this ungodly hour." Jim grumbles and trots out the door with a weary Doctor following close behind.


	3. Exhale

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 3: Exhale**

Jim Kirk is panicking, no, Jim Kirk never panics, he's just having a slight breakdown. No, breakdown is too strong of a word, how about edgy? Yes, Jim Kirk is edgy, not panicking or having a mental breakdown, he's just edgy. No, edgy isn't right, he's definitely panicking, he can feel it within his racing heart and his heaving chest. He's hyperventilating, palms sweaty and eyes bloodshot.

It's been a long day, one of which wouldn't stop repeating in his mind. Two crewmen died today, right before his eyes. He was helpless, being held back by two strange pig-like creatures. If it weren't for Spock's genius idea to trick them into thinking they were gods, he would be, along with the two dead ensigns, burnt to a crisp.

Even though he is quite thankful for Spock's quick thinking and vast intellect, it doesn't stop him from wondering if he could've saved those two ensigns. Just what if…

Jim trembles, gripping the edge of the toilet seat and dry heaves. Once done, he curls in around himself, his breathing becoming more rapid with each passing minute.

If it weren't for a single thought, he probably would've remained there until he miserably died.

Bones, he wants Bones.

Summoning the little strength within him, he half stumbles half crawls to his desk, vomiting twice before reaching his comms.

"Bones…?" He groans, hands shaking as he grips onto the communication device like it's his life raft.

"Jim, what's going on, it's too damn early to be pulling a prank." Bones grumbles, giving a yawn, obviously the Doctor just woke up.

Jim would've replied, but he starts to dry heave again. His body is wracked with uncontrollable tremors and he starts to turn blue.

Bones doesn't wait for the reply, he grabs a medical kit and sprints down the hall, all thoughts of sleep vanishing.

Barging into the room, Bones scans the area and finds Jim dry heaving by his desk. Bones rushes to his side and sits the kid upright, cupping his face in his hands.

"Jim, listen to me, you're okay. I need you to focus, look at me kid." Bones says, looking into Jim's crystal blue eyes.

The kid looks at him briefly before vomiting down his shirt, choking up on stifled sobs. Bones wipes him up quickly with a towel and continues to force Jim to look at him.

Jim finally focuses, still hyperventilating.

"Slow your breathing kid, slow down. It's over, it's done." Bones tells him, stroking his blond hair back until his breathing is under control.

"Alright, I'm just going to give you something for the shaking." Bones informs the Captain, pressing a hypo against his neck.

Jim just gives a sigh after the hiss of the injection, slumping against the wall. Bones huffs softly, keeping a hand on the side of Jim's face, feeling the shivers slowly fade.

"You wanna tell me why I just had to do that?" Bones asks, plopping down beside him, offering Jim his shoulder to lean on.

Jim takes it greedily and slumps against the Doctor's side, finally relaxing, "What happened down on the planet, those two ensigns…I barely knew them." Jim admits with a long hoarse exhale.

Bones gazes down at his pathetic friend, wondering how they've managed over the years, "Jim, they knew the risks, they signed up for this."

"But it's my job to protect them; they're my family Bones and I can't bear to see them die like that." Jim replies, panting slightly.

Bones drapes his arm around his friend's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, "I know Jim, I know."

The Doctor remains with him until he falls asleep. Bones smiles and with much ease and practice, he scoops his sleeping Captain in his arms. Jim only gives a moan as Bones places him in bed and removes the vomit-stained shirt. Bones drapes the blanket over his worn Captain's body, giving a sigh.

Taking a few steps back, Bones breathes in the moment, watching Jim's chest heave up and down, drawing in the much needed oxygen. Bones feels calmed by the simple sound of Jim's exhale, knowing that when he comes back that Jim will still be there, alive and breathing.


	4. Anniversary

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 4: Anniversary**

Bones is wound up, pacing back and forth, bare feet slapping against the cool surface of the Enterprise. His heart rate is elevated, and his body temperature is probably a few degrees higher than it should be.

This isn't the first time he's been like this, it happens every year. His anniversary, it gets him every time. Tomorrow will be his anniversary with his ex-wife Jocelyn Treadway and every time he is reminded of the fact that he can't see his beloved daughter Joanna.

The clock is ticking, it's hitting midnight, Bones wants a drink but he knows he's on medical duty tomorrow and the staff would probably prefer him being sober.

With an exasperated sigh, Bones marches down to Jim's quarters, knowing the fact that Jim is lacking of sleep and is currently on medication to help with his insomnia. But that doesn't stop the Doctor from entering in his medical code and walking inside the dark room.

Bones closes the door and strolls up to Jim's bedside, shaking his Captain until the familiar blue eyes peel open.

"Bonesy." Jim murmurs, sitting upright and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Lights at twenty." Bones grumbles and sits beside him, hanging his head.

Jim studies him, his eyes heavy with drowsiness from the drugs, "What's wrong Bones?"

"Today is my anniversary." Bones replies, putting his face in his hands.

"I thought it was tomorrow?" Jim says, head cocking to the side.

"Well it was, but now its twelve o'one." Bones informs him and Jim just nods his head.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Jim asks, yawning quite loudly before slumping back down into his sheets.

Bones looks at his friend with a smirk, "I dunno, I just didn't want to be alone."

Jim smiles back, giving the Doctor a comfortable feeling, "Well, please, join me." Jim exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

Bones chuckles, "How much of those meds did you take? Your pupils are dilated."

Jim takes a second to process Bones' question and then laughs, "Almost double the dosage."

"So you're high right now?" Bones questions, scolding the kid with a stern gaze.

"Maybe, I dunno, I feel a little light headed though." Jim admits, clawing at his hair.

"Ya'know you can get permanent brain damage from overdosing right?" He says and Jim shrugs, "Too late for that one."

Bones just sighs and scoots closer, leaning against the headrest with Jim, "Is it alright if I spend the night here?"

Jim gives him the eye brow, "As long as you don't tell the Vulcan. Spock is all knowing and all seeing; I swear to god that he has secret cameras in my room, watching my every move."

"Yeah, you're definitely high." Bones replies, dragging Jim back down by the collar of his shirt before the kid could get up and search for the 'hidden cameras'.

"I am definitely tired." Jim corrects, sinking down into his pillow.

Bones just gives him a glare, rolling his eyes, "You should probably sleep."

"How about you? Don't you want to talk about it?" Jim inquires, gazing into Bones' chocolate brown eyes.

"No, I think just being here makes me feel at ease." Bones admits, sighing as he sees Jim smirk and close his eyes.

"Alright, well I'm sleepin' and you're welcome to do so as well." Jim slurs, falling back into a heavy medicated sleep.

Bones smiles and eases down beside him, shutting his own weary eyes. With Jim, he's sure this anniversary won't be so bad, because he knows the kid will be there for him, through the thick and thin of life.


	5. Scared

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 5: Scared**

Jim sprints out of his room, nearly crashing into several people who are getting off from the night shift. His heart is pounding faster than a jackrabbit's. He makes it to Bones' room and pounds on the Doctor's door.

"Bones open up!" He calls, almost shyly, afraid that someone might hear how scared he sounds.

But there's no answer.

Panicky, Jim fumbles around with the door code until the door slides open to reveal an empty room. His heart sinks, where's Bones?

His hands tremble before him and he tries desperately to calm himself but he fails miserably. Hurriedly he rushes down the hall towards Sickbay, the only other place the Doctor would be at this hour.

Jim runs in, ignoring several 'hellos' and 'what's wrongs' during his trek through. In minutes he bursts into Bones' office and the startled Doctor nearly jumps from his chair.

"Damn it Jim, I was having the perfect dream…" Bones grumbles but stops when he sees Jim slump to the ground up against the closed door.

"What's wrong kid?" Bones questions, grabbing several hypos and making his way over.

"Th-they-they want me to-to speak Bones, they want me, want me to give a speech." Jim's voice shakes with fear and anxiety.

Bones' heart melts, he can't bear to see the kid like this, so helpless, so scared.

"Jim, what speech?" Bones asks, crouching down beside the kid.

Jim looks into his eyes, slight confusion, "I can't-I can't do it Bones…"

"You can't do what Jim?" Bones snaps, grabbing Jim by the shoulders.

Jim glances at Bones eyes, feeling frightened by the Doctor's touch, "At the memorial for my father."

Bones' heart sinks instantly, how could they do this to the kid?

"Who asked you to speak at that?" Bones demands sternly, gaze narrowing in suspicion.

Admiral Pike would never ask Jim to speak or even show up to that, it wasn't fair to the kid. It's too emotionally scarring for Jim to go.

"Admiral Marcus." Jim replies shakily, eyes becoming distant, "I-I don't want them to think I'm weak Bones…but-but…" Jim adds then trails off, eyes downcast.

"But what Jim?" Bones pries and Jim gazes up, meeting Bones' intense stare.

"But I'm scared Bones. What if I breakdown? What then? They'll take the Enterprise away…" Jim tells him softly and for once, the usually boisterous Captain looks small and defenseless, his fears getting the best of him.

Bones sighs, sitting beside Jim, dropping the hypos, "Here, I'll talk to Admiral Pike and we'll make sure the Enterprise-along with its courageous Captain-is quite busy on a mission far-far away from Earth and unfortunately will miss the memorial service."

Jim stares intently on Bones, his features lightening up, "You'd do that for me?"

Bones smiles, wrapping an arm around Jim's shoulders, "Of course."

"I feel like such an idiot, freaking out like that…" Jim admits slowly, not meeting Bones' gaze.

"Well the bastard is purposely setting you up to fail. And to be honest, with all the hell you've been through, well I'm surprised you didn't have a panic attack." Bones replies, offering the younger man a grin.

Jim gives a half smirk, but it drops quickly, "I almost did have a panic attack. I went to your room but you weren't there." Jim tells him, pursing his lips.

"Jim, I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Bones responds, ruffling the mop of golden hair.

"Thanks Bones, without you I'd be so lonely." Jim confesses, leaning into Bones' side.

Bones just raises an eye brow at him, "Correction: without me you'd be long dead pal."

Jim glares at him with hearty chuckle and rolls his eyes at the good Doctor, knowing that whenever he's scared, Bones will be there for him.


	6. Revival

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 6: Revival**

Bones scrambles to the transport room, heart beating like a drum. His hands grip the med kit tightly and his mind races.

Jim, oh my god Jim.

The Doctor reaches the room; Scotty just gives him a worried glance and shakes his head sorrowfully. Bones enters, taking only a moment's pause before crashing beside his best friend.

Oh god Jim, what have you done?

Blood is flowing steadily from the pale body. His clothes are soaked with a mix of water and crimson blood. Bones' gut twists into a tight knot. Shakily Bones pulls out a flashlight, peeling Jim's eyelids back to watch the reaction. Hands trembling slightly.

Shock, Jim's in shock.

Without a word, Nurse Chapel brings in a stretcher and they ready Jim to lift him onto it. Bones steps out of the way, releasing a flaky breath, eyes wide in fear.

"McCoy, let me handle this, you're too close to this one." Chapel tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bones shivers, and nods his head in understanding. Chapel offers him a reassuring smile before rushing off along with the stretcher. Bones only follows slowly behind, watching the staff move quickly to patch up the gaping hole in Jim's side and force oxygen into his failing lungs.

He travels all the way to Sickbay, in slight shock and Spock joins in beside him, hands clasped firmly behind his back. Bones only watches them hook Jim up to the machines and instantly start stitching up the hole, pumping new blood into his system.

Bones walks into the room, staring at Jim's heart-rate on the bio-readings as his staff worked. It's falling, slowly, it's fading. Jim's fading.

Suddenly the line goes flat and loud continuous beep sounds off, sending shivers down Bones' spine. Instantly Bones shoves his coworkers aside and readies the paddles along with Chapel's help.

Dear lord please don't let him die. Jim come back. Please oh god I can't lose him.

With fumbling hands, Bones presses the paddles to Jim's chest and releases the charge, making the Captain's back arc awkwardly. Bones desperately glances at the screen, but the line remains straight.

Please Jim don't do this.

Chapel raises the charge and gives Bones the go-ahead. Sending a silent prayer to God, Bones releases the charge again and the beep finally gains some life. With a smile Bones gazes at the line as it begins its journey to once again go up and down.

Jim's heart rate is weak, but it's steady and he'll take it for the time being.

Thank you God.

Bones hands the paddles back and stares into Jim's face, seeing his expression change. Is he waking up?

"You stubborn bastard." Bones mutters as he watches Jim's eyes peel open hazily.

At first Jim's gaze looks slightly panicked, but he relaxes when his blue eyes meet Bones' rich brown.

"Bones, id' I m's som'tin?" Jim slurs, and Bones stares at him in disbelief before replying.

"I revived you." Bones tells him flatly, the Doctor in more shock than Jim.

"Oh, anks' Bones. Knew I cou'd count n' you." Jim responds slowly, gripping Bones' hand tightly.

"You can always count on me kid. Now go back to sleep, lemme take care of you." Bones informs Jim; the tired Captain just nods his head and allows the drugs to take him back under.

Chapel stares at the two, astonishment in her eyes.

"Unbelievable." Bones mutters and steps back to let the Nurses finish their job.

Bones watches from behind, shaking his head and scolding. At least the kid knows he'll always be there to revive him.


	7. Sometimes

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 7: Sometimes**

Jim was never much of 'on time' person, which is quite unfortunate because a certain First Officer is, and that First Officer so happens to be Spock, and Spock knows exactly where to find the Captain, that place being his quarters.

The Captain is leaning back in his bed, staring at the massive pile of reports, contracts, and permission papers. It's overwhelming. Dread is starting to nag at his mind, he should've done it sooner, or right now, but he really doesn't want to. Well until his PADD goes off, the alert sound sending him three feet into the air with his eyes bugging out.

"God, that made me flip." Jim mutters and snatches the PADD up and sees Spock's message.

 _It appears that you have not fulfilled your duties as Captain, for there is exactly 14 days of paperwork still waiting for your approval. By regulations and by my own accord, I am going to your quarters at exactly 0100 hours to check on your progress. Please Captain, do not test me, get the work done._

\- _First Officer Spock_

"Shit." Jim breathes, tossing the PADD off to the side.

He checks the time; he has an hour before Spock barges into his room. Jim rolls his eyes, screw it, he's tired, plus he hasn't taken a shower yet.

With a heavy sigh, Jim jumps into the shower and takes his sweet time, burning up forty minutes. When he finally does walk out of the bathroom, only wearing a pair of boxers, he's startled by the time.

"Twenty minutes? Damn it." Jim grumbles, walking over to his dresser to slip on some sweats and a black t-shirt.

"Alright, might as well start." Jim groans, scooping up some reports and plopping down on his bed, picking a pen up from the ground.

Jim picks out one report and starts to read, but instantly gets distracted by clicking the pen. Eventually he's holding three pens and he's juggling them, ignoring the reports on his lap. When one of the pens accidentally hits him in the face, he pauses, realizing that he's wasted ten minutes doing nothing.

Cursing at himself he grabs the same paper (Bones himself recommended paper because he gets easily distracted on the devices, usually ending up playing a game instead of actually signing off on them) and begins to read again, making sure to keep the pens out of sight. But he notices the fact that the paper is slightly bent. With a smirk, Jim straightens the paper before continuing to fold it into a paper airplane. Once satisfied with the design, Jim throws it across the room, watching it sail through the room.

Excited Jim recollects the plane, tossing it around for quite some time until he crashes it straight into his clock, reminding him of his nearing deadline.

"Oh my god Spock is going to kill me!" Jim exclaims, seeing the time being twelve fifty-eight.

He has exactly two minutes until the Vulcan's arrival and god be damned if the Vulcan shows up late, there's no way in the entire universe would Spock ever show up late to something he set up, especially when it comes to Jim.

Heart pounding, Jim leaps from his bed and rushes out the door, praying to god that he doesn't run into the Vulcan bastard during his escape.

Jim runs through the halls, not knowing where to go, but letting his feet guide him through the tired crewmen.

The Captain stops when he reaches Bones' room. The Vulcan would never dare wake Bones from his slumber; the man would kill a crazed bear if it woke him from his beauty sleep. But Jim is in luck; somehow he has tamed the beast named Leonard McCoy.

With a devilish smile he punches in his code and walks inside, making sure the door shuts behind himself.

"Damn it Jim, out!" Bones grumbles, sitting upright in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes.

"Bones how the hell…?" Jim says, shaking his head and mouth gaping.

"Jim, only one person would ever barge into my room unannounced and that person being you. Plus I've trained myself to be a light sleeper; you tend to send off distress signals in the middle of the night. Gotta be awake when those go off." Bones explains and then sinks back down into his comfortable sheets, ignoring Jim's annoyed snort.

"Why are you here anyways?" Bones growls, throwing the blanket back over himself.

"Uhh Spock is coming to my quarters to check on me." Jim replies and hops into bed with the Doctor.

Bones doesn't even bother to push the kid off, it's pointless, once you have a Jim, you have him for life.

"Why? What'd you do this time?" Bones asks, letting Jim slip into the sheets beside him.

"I may be overdue for some paperwork." Jim chuckles, getting nice and snug in Bones' blankets.

Bones rolls his eyes and snorts, "Typical."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jim inquires, glaring at Bones.

"Because sometimes Jim, sometimes." Bones laughs and ignores the kid's complaints, falling back asleep.


	8. Jerk

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 8: Jerk**

Bones pops the bottle back, hell yes he's had five bottles too much to drink. It's okay though, he has tomorrow off. Why is he drinking like this? Well maybe because today he let a young girl die in his hands. He failed that girl; she died in the middle of surgery. He still can't believe his own eyes, or his ears for that matter.

The Doctor just proceeds to drown his sorrows in alcohol, only this time he doesn't have Jim with him. Usually the two are drinking partners, but since Jim is now the Captain of a starship, he has to remain sober and ready for action at any second. And Bones should probably do the same, but not tonight, no not tonight. Tonight is his night and he's gonna spend it however the hell he wants.

Drunkenly, the Doctor gets to his feet and leaves the safety of his quarters at two in the morning. Which he meant to go to the bathroom, but he ends up breaking into Jim's room and vomiting across his floor, which is still covered with unsigned reports.

"Oops." Bones groans, wiping his mouth, staring down at his own puke.

"Huh?" Jim moans, sitting upright and stretching his arms, "Bones?" He grumbles, stifling a yawn.

"Yup Jim, that's me." Bones replies casually, looking over at the sleepy blond.

Jim blinks several times, trying to focus in on the moment, "Did you just puke on my floor?"

Bones smiles, "Yup."

"Goddamn it." Jim swears, dragging his fingers across his weary face.

"Sorry, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" Bones asks in all seriousness that Jim almost laughs.

"Uhh, no, but you most definitely disturbed my floor." Jim points out, pursing his lips.

"Oh, sorry about that." Bones replies and Jim shakes his head, cupping his face in his hands.

"How drunk are you on a scale to one-to-ten?" Jim questions, getting to his feet with an exasperated sigh.

"Uhh fifty." Bones responds, plopping down at Jim's desk chair.

"That's not even on the scale asshole." Jim grumbles, making his way to his vomit stained papers.

"Damn, I don't think Spock will want these back." The Captain groans, rubbing his tired blue eyes.

Bones just stares intently at his friend and Jim turns on him, "Why the hell are you drunk?" Jim asks, shaking his head in disapproval.

The Doctor sighs, head hanging and Jim comes beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "A girl died right in front of me during surgery."

Jim exhales loudly, "Yeah, I heard about that…sorry Bones."

Jim then hugs the Doctor lightly and presses his cheek against Bones' ruffled hair, "You smell." Jim points out, getting a whiff of the distinct alcohol aroma.

"I'd say the same to you, but you actually smell nice for once." Bones tells him, breathing in Jim's scent.

Jim laughs, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You better because it's the only one you're getting tonight." Bones growls, peeling away from Jim's arms.

Jim just lets a huff out, hands on hips, "Alright, I guess you can spend the night here. But go bathe first and I'll handle the mess."

"Sounds good to me." Bones mutters and heads into Jim's bathroom, starting up the shower.

Jim rolls his eyes and begins to clean up Bones' vomit, silently cursing to himself.

It's about ten minutes later until Bones reappears, wearing Jim's clothes. Bones smirks and jumps into bed with Jim, who only gives a growl.

"Night Jim." Bones says, pulling the soft blankets over himself.

"Night idiot." Jim groans, shutting his eyes.

Bones glares at him, "Night asshole."

"Moron." Jim mutters.

Bones replies sourly, "Bitch."

"Drunk-ass." Jim retorts.

"Bastard." Bones says, pushing Jim's arm away from his face.

Jim sighs, wanting to end the conversation before it turns into an argument, and drunken Bones always wins. Always.

"Night jerk." Jim grumbles and ignores Bones next vulgar comment because he knows that Bones didn't mean it.


	9. Flu

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 9: Flu**

How in the world did he, of all people, get the damn flu? Who knows, by Spock's records technically he has a quite high probability of contracting it, but screw Spock and his superior logic because he's James T. Kirk and he doesn't get the flu…or so he claims. Because now, he definitely has the flu.

Jim isn't quite sure how many times he's thrown up in the past twenty minutes, but he's pretty sure if he pukes one more time his stomach is going to fall out along with his god forsaken lungs which aren't pulling in enough oxygen.

The sick Captain rolls onto his other side, hugging his stomach like it's falling out.

Damn, where's Bones when you need him?

Jim moans and dry heaves, his stomach completely empty of fluids. He coughs harshly and gives an agitated groan, wishing that his gut would stop doing somersaults.

He lays there for quite some time before finally getting the energy to crawl to the bathroom. Jim uses every ounce of strength to bring himself by the toilet. Hazily he lifts the toilet-seat up and leans over the edge, starting to dry heave again.

Breathing quickening, Jim sits back down and runs the shower water. Once warm enough he gathers himself and plops inside, clothes in all.

Jim leans back, letting the hot water beat against him, soaking into his clothes. His head spins slightly and he squeezes his eyes shut, praying that he won't lose consciousness.

Shakily he pulls out his comms and hails Bones, "Hey Bones, you there?" He groans, holding the device to his lips.

There's a long pause, and Jim whimpers, wondering if the Doctor is asleep.

"Yeah Jim, what'd you need? I'm kinda busy sleeping here." Bones replies raggedly, eyes narrowing in curiosity.

"I may have thrown up my stomach." Jim chuckles, clutching his side, feeling nauseous.

"Damn it…alright, I'm on my way, don't do anything stupid." Bones grumbles, quickly packing up some hypos and heading out of his comfortable bed and towards Jim's quarters.

Jim just grunts and drops the device, sinking into the bathtub.

Bones barges into the room, shutting the door and glancing about. The room stinks of vomit and is oddly warm.

"Jim?" Bones calls out and then notices the bathroom light on.

"Shit." Bones breathes and pushes the door back.

Steam instantly hits his face and so does the smell. Bones puts his stuff down and comes to the edge of the tub, Jim looks up at him hazily, skin deathly pale, face green. The Doctor rolls his eyes and shuts the running water off.

"You look like shit." Bones states plainly, checking Jim out.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have called." Jim replies sharply, cringing and holding his stomach.

"Good point. Now let's get you out of the tub, and those clothes." Bones grumbles and grips Jim's armpits to haul him out.

Jim digs his heels into the ground to stabilize himself, but the tub floor is slick and his feet only slip against the surface. Bones just grunts and heaves all of Jim's weight over the edge of the tube and onto the cold floor. Instantly Jim's face turns and he throws up clear liquid to the side.

The Doctor steadies him and rubs his back as the nausea dies down a little, "Better?" Jim just nods in response.

Bones sighs and places Jim on the ground, injecting him with a hypo. Jim doesn't even wince; he just closes his eyes and clutches his queasy stomach. Bones purses his lips and grabs a towel.

"Now off with those clothes kid. Lemme grab you some new ones." Bones tells him and scrambles out of the room and through Jim's dresser to find some clean clothes that don't have vomit or blood stains on them.

Bones then comes back to find Jim struggling to take off his wet shirt. The Doctor huffs and sets the dry clothes off to the side to help his friend. Peeling the wet shirt off, Jim cooperates and lets Bones even help him out of his pants and underwear. The kid is too tired to complain when Bones makes him stand up and step into his boxers.

Once fully dressed, Bones leads Jim out of his room and to his own, Jim just stares at him, but nonetheless lets Bones take him away.

"You're gonna spend the night with me." Bones informs him, opening his door and walking his sick Captain inside.

Jim just nods his head wearily and plops down on the bed with Bones' help. The Doctor throws a blanket over him and sits on the edge of the bed, running fingers through the feverish man's hair.

Jim moans and lets out a few hoarse coughs, eyes drooping shut. The Doctor simply watches him slip into a fitful slumber before standing upright and stretching out the stiffness in his back. Bones then goes to the other side of the bed, releasing a stressed sigh.

Since when did Jim Kirk get the flu? Apparently now.


	10. Always

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, the perfect duo. They complete each other, plus they provide loads of entertainment."_

Waking Up is a Pain

 _5xs Jim woke up Bones & 5xs Bones woke up Jim_

 **Story 10: Always**

Bones is having a decent day, it's pretty relaxed. Sickbay is practically empty and the only people in there are the staff members who are running inventory. The Doctor sighs and leans back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

Actually, this past week has been quite slow, no injuries, no emergency calls, and definitely no Jim. Bones hasn't seen the kid in days, Spock had expressed his concerns about the Captain yesterday to Bones, but he simply brushed it off, telling Spock that the Captain is probably going through some sort of 'phase'.

Bones gives a huff, squeezing his eyes shut, enjoying the silence that consumes him. He's at so much peace that he doesn't notice the Vulcan step into the room, hands clasped suspiciously behind his back.

"Doctor." Spock says, getting his attention.

With annoyance Bones clears his throat before replying, "Yes Spock, what can I do for you?"

Spock raises an eye brow at him, obviously picking up on the Doctor's irritation, "I have come to speak with you about our Captain's well-being."

Damn he's persistent, "Spock, the Captain is fine, like I said before he's probably going through a phase." Bones responds sharply, not meeting Spock's intense gaze.

"His absence on the Bridge states otherwise Doctor." Spock remarks and Bones' attention suddenly settles on the Vulcan.

"What do you mean?" Bones questions, skepticism clearly written across the man's brow.

Spock remains expressionless, keeping his normal demeanor, "I mean the Captain has not reported to the Bridge today."

"Shit." Bones breathes and bursts out the door, passing Spock without another word.

He doesn't care; all of his thoughts are on Jim now. Bones rushes down the halls as calmly as he can and crashes into Jim's room, quickly entering his medical code to get passed Jim's security override. The Doctor enters the room, releasing a shaky breath.

"Jim, you okay?" Bones calls out, making his way to the bed.

Jim doesn't reply, he's sound asleep on the bed, curled up in a tight ball, fidgeting. Bones comes beside him and places his hand on the kid's forehead. Jim's only little bit warmer than he should be, but it's normal for the kid since he runs like a mini heater when he sleeps.

"Jim, wake up." Bones tells him, shaking the kid until his lazy blue eyes peel open.

Jim jumps and pulls out a phaser, aiming it directly at Bones' head, "Woah-woah Jim! It's me, Bones." The Doctor exclaims, his breathing quickening.

The blond stares at him, his eyes clouded over, the gun shaking within his grasp.

"Jim, its Bones. Please, don't shoot, just put the phaser down." Bones continues, hands raised in surrender as he slowly approaches Jim's bedside.

"Bones…?" Jim mutters, his eyes wild and flickering back and forth before finally settling onto Bones' brown eyes.

"Yeah, it's me kid. Now please, I don't wanna be rude but I'd rather not have a hole blasted through my brains." Bones chuckles despite his situation.

Jim glances down at the phaser in his hands and immediately drops it as if it burned his hands. He squirms away, kicking the gun to the ground and pressing his body up against the headrest.

Bones sighs and lets his hands drop by his sides before coming over to Jim. He scoops the phaser and places it on a table before sitting down next to the shivering blond.

The Captain looks at him, letting go of the blanket and allowing it to pool down in his lap, revealing his sweaty shirtless body.

"Bones I'm sorry." Jim whimpers, pulling his trembling hands onto his lap to conceal them, but nothing gets passed the Doctor's eagle eyes.

"Jim," Bones starts, grasping his best friend's quivering hands, "-it's alright. Don't worry about it."

"But-" Jim begins.

"No Jim, don't worry about it. It's okay." The Doctor reassures and Jim nods his head solemnly.

Bones smiles gently and wraps an arm around Jim, letting the silence consume them, trying to formulate what to say as the time ticks by.

"Jim you missed your shift, wanna tell me why?" Bones asks finally, examining the kid's sudden expression.

Jim seems slightly confused, but then his features relax and he lets a sigh whistle through his white teeth, "Sorry it's just I haven't been able to sleep. I guess I slept through my alarm." Jim admits, eyes downcast.

Bones studies him but then brings the kid into a hug. Jim just whimpers, wrapping his arms around the Doctor. He relaxes, feeling Jim's hot breath against his cheek. Bones places his hands on Jim's head, playing with the unwashed golden hair.

"Why can't you sleep and why the hell did you point a phaser at me?" Bones questions, stroking Jim's hair soothingly.

"My mother wants to meet with me. Guess it triggered some bad memories." Jim states bluntly, sinking into the Doctor's lap.

Bones chuckles softly, "So it won't be your typical family reunion I suspect. Hopefully no phaser shooting is involved."

Jim smiles, pulling his head out and resting his chin on Bones' shoulder, "No, no it won't. But that's just my typical life."

Bones laughs, breathing in Jim's scent, the kid needs to bathe more, "Yes I know Jim."

"Yeah, but that's why I have you." Jim whispers, placing his hands on Bones head, feeling the soft brown hair underneath his fingers.

"Always." Bones breathes as he draws Jim closer, shutting his brown eyes.


End file.
